Large reciprocating gas engines, such as the Cooper-Bessemer gas compressor engine GMVA, utilize natural gas or other gaseous fuel for the combustion gases. Each of the combustion cylinders employs an independent fuel control valve assembly for controlling the flow of gaseous fuel into the combustion chamber so that an appropriate amount of gaseous fuel can be admixed with an appropriate amount of air each combustion cycle thereof.
The fuel valve assembly associated with each cylinder usually includes a valve cage, or adaptor means, by which a valve cartridge, or fuel inlet control valve, can be removably affixed to the cylinder head. The valve cartridge includes a valve stem arranged axially respective to the longitudinal central axis of the cartridge, with there being means at one end of the stem for imparting axial movement into the valve stem. The other end of the valve stem includes a valve element which is seated against a valve seat located at the lower end of the cartridge.
From time to time, the valve cartridge must be replaced because one or more components thereof have become unduly worn or inoperative. Replacement of the valve cartridge necessitates shutting the gas engine down, removing the valve cage, and thereafter removing the valve cartridge from the valve cage. A new valve cartridge is usually substituted for the removed valve cartridge, and the entire assembly is replaced onto the cylinder head of the gas engine. The old valve cartridge is usually returned to an appropriate facility, such as the manufacturer to be rebuilt. The replacement of a valve cartridge is expensive. Should the gas engine be rendered inoperative for a considerable period of time while awaiting the arrival of one or more new gas cartridges, a loss of considerable amount of revenue is represented by the dormant gas engine.
It would be desirable to have made available a gas cartridge which is simple in design, easily overhauled in the field, and which can be rebuilt without the necessity of the employment of special machine shop equipment or the like. A unique valve cartridge which achieves these desirable goals is the subject of the present invention.